laserboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Laserpferd/5 E3-Underdogs oder so
= Titel goes here = Die diesjährige E3 verspricht erneut eine geballte Ladung Spiele-Hits. Bereits im Vorfeld der größten internationalen Spielemesse sind viele Spiele angekündigt worden, die von Millionen von Gamern sehnsüchtig erwartet werden. Es gibt jedoch auch viele spannende Titel, die im großen PR-Rummel gerne mal untergehen und deshalb eher als Geheimtipp zählen. Wir haben fünf Titel aus dem diesjährigen E3-Line-up herausgesucht, die definitiv einen genaueren Blick wert sind. Ori and the Will of the Wisps Microsoft hat es nicht leicht, wenn es um Exclusives geht: Das Platinum-Games-Abenteuer Scalebound wurde eingestampft, Sea of Thieves und State of Decay 2 ernten eher mittelmäßige Kritiken, und Crackdown 3 hat immer noch kein Releasedatum. Ein eher unscheinbares Ass hat Microsoft dennoch im Ärmel: Das Sequel zum bezaubernden Action-Plattformer Ori and the Blind Forest. Wenn man den Trailern glauben kann, wird es auch in Ori and the Will of the Wisps wieder malerische Landschaften, knifflige Jump-'n'-Run-Einlagen im Metroidvania-Stil und einen orchestralen Soundtrack der Spitzenklasse geben. Wer also einen atmosphärischen und fordernden Plattformer sucht, sollte dieses Spiel im Auge behalten. thumb|center|670 px Ghost of Tsushima Eigentlich ist es unfair, Ghost of Tsushima als Underdog-Titel zu bezeichnen, denn auf der Sony-Konferenz bekommt das Spiel einen großen Zeitslot. Dennoch hat noch längst nicht jeder von diesem PlayStation-Exclusive aus dem Hause Sucker Punch (InFamous-Reihe) gehört. In dem Open-World-Actionspiel schlüpft ihr in die Rolle eines Samurai, der im Jahr 1274 seine Heimat gegen die einfallenden Mongolen verteidigt. Dabei muss der Spieler seine Samurai-Ehre über Bord werfen und zu jedem denkbaren Trick greifen, um den zahlenmäßig weit überlegenen Feind zu vertreiben. Das Setting hat eine Menge Potenzial, daher bleibt zu hoffen, dass sich Ghost of Tsushima nicht als generischer Open-World-Brei entpuppt. thumb|center|670 px Insurgency: Sandstorm Zwischen den beiden großen Shooter-Franchises Battlefield und Call of Duty entbrennt erneut ein erbitterter Fanboy-Krieg, der sich vor allem durch Youtube-Trailer-Dislikes und wütende Kommentare äußert. Für alle, die davon eine Auszeit gebrauchen könnten, ist Insurgency: Sandstorm die richtige Adresse. Was einst als Source-Mod begann, erscheint nun in Kürze als vollwertiges Spiel für PC, PS4 und Xbox One. Der Titel verspricht beinharte und adrenalingeladene PVP-Matches, Coop-Modi gegen Bots und eine vollwertige Kampagne mit gewagtem Setting. Und das Beste: Im Gegensatz zu der AAA-Konkurrenz soll Insurgency: Sandstorm nur 29.99€ kosten und trotzdem auch nach Release noch mit kostenlosen Inhalten aufgefrischt werden. Für Shooter-Fans definitiv einen Blick wert. thumb|center|670 px Octopath Traveler Nach der ernüchternden Performance der Wii U hatte wohl kaum jemand daran geglaubt, dass Nintendo ein so erfolgreiches Jahr hinlegen würde. Die Switch verkauft sich wie warme Semmeln und wird neben zahlreichen Ports auch mit fantastischen Exclusives wie Mario Odyssey und Breath of the Wild gesegnet. Erstaunlicherweise sieht es jedoch bisher vor allem an der JRPG-Front für Nintendo eher mau aus. Hier soll Square Enix gemeinsam mit Acquire helfen. Octopath Traveler bietet eine Mischung aus charmanten 2D-Sprites und einer 3D-Umgebung, kombiniert mit klassischen rundenbasierten JRPG-Kämpfen und einem Line-up aus acht einzigartigen Charakteren. JRPG-Enthusiasten haben den Titel wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Schirm, aber auch Fans von skurrilen Rollenspielen sollten sich Octopath Traveler ansehen. thumb|center|670 px Serious Sam 4: Planet Badass DOOM läutete unlängst eine Renaissance der spaßig-brutalen Hordenshooter ein. Nach beinahe einem Jahrzehnt todernster Militärshooter mit Kimme und Korn und regenerierenden Lebenspunkten ist es nun endlich wieder Zeit für Circle-Strafing und rote Soße. Neben Wolfenstein und Doom kehrt jetzt mit Serious Sam eine weitere Genre-Legende zurück. Noch ist nicht viel über Serious Sam 4: Planet Badass bekannt, aber das wesentliche ist bereits enthüllt: Serious Sam, riesige Maps und endlose Horden wahnsinniger Gegner, die mit Blei gefüttert werden wollen. Da kann eigentlich nicht mehr viel schiefgehen. Der letzte große Serious-Sam-Titel des kroatischen Entwicklers Croteam liegt bereits sieben Jahre zurück – es gab also genug Zeit für frische Ideen und neue ausgefallene Spielinhalte. thumb|center|670 px Was ist dein E3-Geheimtipp? Welchen unscheinbaren Titel sollte man mit Spannung verfolgen? Schreib es in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Draft